Chapter 6 Seduction of Sportacus
by suspicious
Summary: Life is full of games, and they make you feel so happy!


"You know, I think putting you in this costume was a _bad _idea" sighed Catherine, as she adjusted the cap that she'd just put on to Sportacus's head, and stood back to check the final picture. His butt looked so hot in those trousers!

"What, you don't like it?" asked Sportacus, looking down at the uniform.

"No, that's just it. I _love_ it! You look delicious, and I don't know if I can spend the whole afternoon standing next to you, but not being able to touch you" She stroked his face and kissed him gently on the lips, "How about we just stay here, and play games?" she asked mischievously.

"You _know _we can't do that. Your Uncle would be very upset with us" He pushed aside a few strands of hair that had fallen across her face, "Besides I always like to win when I play games"

"Oh you _would _win, I'd make sure you got the _Special Prize_!"

"_Special Prize_, huh? Sounds tempting...but _we_ have a fancy dress party to go to, and _you _had better get ready" He held her wrist up and pointed to her watch," We're meant to be there in 30 minutes""

"O.K..." Catherine picked up her bag and her costume from the bed and headed into the bathroom, "Maybe I'll get you drunk, and lure you back here early..."

"I don't drink!" Sportacus laughed, "so that might not work. Maybe if you're good, we _could_ leave early"

"I'm _always_ good..." Catherine disappeared into the bathroom, and Sportacus practised looking like a policeman.

When she emerged some 10 minutes later, she had on a crisp white doctor's coat, complete with stethoscope around her neck, and a clipboard which she held in an efficient manner in her left hand. The coat was just above her knee but she had left the bottom 3 buttons undone, which meant that when she walked, it flapped open at the front, exposing a substantial amount of thigh. It was obvious that she did not have anything on underneath. She had pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail, and put on a old pair of sunglasses that she had found in the bottom of her handbag and removed the dark lenses from. They sat perched on the end of her nose.

"Woah!" exclaimed Sportacus as he saw her walk towards him. Her perfume was gorgeous."_Hello_ Doctor!"

"It's Doctor _Catherine_ to you, Officer..." she glanced down at the clipboard, as if checking for his name,"Ah yes, Officer Sportacus. I see you're here for your medical"

"What?" Sportacus was confused.

"I _said_ I see you're here for your medical. Do you have trouble with your ears Officer?" Her tone was strict, and Sportacus was a little concerned until she stopped in front of him, looked over the top of her glasses, and winked. "Playing games" she whispered.

"Ah-ha!" Now he understood. "My ears are just fine Doctor"

"Good, but we better check the rest of you over...just in case." She was behind him now, and she put her mouth close to his ear "Undo your shirt" Her whisper made the hairs on his neck stand up. He was starting to enjoy this, and he found himself doing as she had asked. She moved round to the front just as he was undoing the last button and untucking it from his trousers.

"Nice" she widened her eyes briefly, as she put the stethoscope into her ears and held it against his chest, pretending to listen. Her free hand slid down his left thigh. She lifted her head, so that their faces were almost touching," Seems to be _racing_ a little" she said.

"Well, ..I always get a little _nervous_ when I have to see a Doctor...It's the white coat I guess"

"Hmmm, I'm not convinced...remove your shirt"

"But Doctor, I'm kinda late for an appointment.."

"May I remind you Officer, that you take your orders from _me_ while you are in this Medical Establishment. If I don't issue you with a medical pass, you're off the Force. Now,.._take off your shirt" _

"Oooohkay" He slipped the shirt off of his shoulders, and it fell to the floor. Catherine bit her lip to stop herself smiling, and a broad grin spread across his face.

Catherine regained her serious face, and started to walk around him again, "Mmmm, do you like to work out Officer?"

"Yes..I do a _little _working out"

"You're in pretty good shape. Broad shoulders, toned abs, I like that in a man" She placed her hand on his back at waist level and dragged it around him as she walked to face him again. "Drop to the floor and give me 10. Let's see how good you are at push ups" She stepped back and folded her arms, staring at him.

Sportacus dropped to the floor and effortlessly did the 10 push ups that she'd asked for. He jumped to his feet, " Can we , I mean can _I _go now. I'm late"

"Not yet..just a couple more things" She approached him, and looking into his eyes, she pulled roughly at his belt until it was undone, "Drop your trousers, Officer"

"Drop my _trousers?_ Why would you want me to that Doctor? Do men in uniform turn you on, huh? "

"Drop your trousers, and you'll find out, or would you prefer_ me_ to remove them _for _you?"

She put down her clipboard and got in close to him, placed her hands on his waist and started to move them downwards, taking his trousers with them. She lowered herself with the trousers, so that by the time they were at his ankles, she was kneeling in front of him, her face at the same level as his aroused penis. He was wearing a blue pouch, and it was starting to strain at the seams. She stood up and pressed her self against him, sliding her hand firmly downwards over his flat, taut stomach until it reached the top of the pouch.

"Have to check your credentials" she whispered, and her hand went inside the pouch, and began caressing his balls. His penis stiffened even more, and he let out a sigh.

"Uh-Huh, they seem to be in order" she reported. She was getting so horny and after a few moments of her continuing to caress him, Sportacus interrupted her dreamy state,

"Doctor, shouldn't you remove your hand now that you've finished the examination?" He was getting too aroused, and he didn't want to stain the costumes.

"_I'll _be the judge of that, Officer. Do you _always_ get an erection when you are examined by a Doctor?" she quizzed, as she stroked his penis.

"No, would you believe this is the first time that it's happened!" Sportacus closed his eyes, "Could you please stop that?"

"Do you find me attractive, Officer Sportacus?" She removed her hand and walked over to pick up her clipboard again, leaving Sportacus to pull up his trousers again.

"Of course!..you are a very attractive woman,"

Catherine walked to the other side of the airship and held up her clipboard, "How are your eyes? Read this"

Sportacus squinted his eyes to try and read the small words written on the clipboard, " I...want...to ...fuck you"

Catherine dropped the board and stepped towards him, undoing her coat as she did so. She removed her panties just before she reached him. They were very damp" Well, what are you waiting for?" She put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"Doctor, you are _very_ fuck-able...but I already have a girlfriend"

"So..?" Catherine was pushing him backwards towards the bed, " I won't tell her if you don't!"

"I'm not sure...it wouldn't be right" They reached the bed, and he fell backwards onto it. Catherine pounced on him pulling at his trousers again, " In fact" he continued,"that is who I'm going to meet now, and I know she's going to want me to fuck her, so... I better save myself. I'm sorry, because you are _better_ looking than her!"

Catherine stopped what she was doing "What!" She went to slap his face and he caught her hand. They both laughed, "Well she's a very lucky woman, whoever she is" she said as she rolled off of him. Suddenly, Sportacus remembered the time,

"You know we really have to go, We're half an hour late now" Sportacus sat up and looked at her laying there, coat undone, white underwear( minus the panties) " But we are _definitely_ coming home early" He winked. "I like playing games!"

They kissed deeply before he got up to retrieve his shirt and put it on again. A few minutes later, they were both ready to go.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep. Hey do you think Robbie will be there? Would he have the nerve to show his face after yesterday?"

"Oh I think he'll be there, Robbie has a pretty thick skin. Besides, there is free cake and he won't give up the chance of that! I just hope he leaves _you _alone"

"But I'll have you to protect me. Wow, a superhero and a policeman rolled into one, how safe can a girl feel?" Catherine took one last look at that tight butt of hisbefore they descended the ladder and headed towards the music.

They hadn't even reached the party yet, but Catherine was already dreaming about what might happen when they got home. She had forgotten what it was like to _want_ someone like this. To get aroused at just the thought of them. She felt like she would never get enough of him...she was insatiable. But at the back of her mind was the dark thought that soon she would have to leave Lazytown. What then? She pushed the thought out, it was too painful to think about now. She held Sportacus's arm and everything seemed better again.

Sportacus squeezed her arm. His mind was full of images of her in that white coat, or rather out of it. He, too, was imagining what would happen later. He smiled as he thought of a little game to play himself.


End file.
